


What I Never Knew I Always Wanted- Leyton

by JadedAngelRising



Category: One Tree Hill
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5839438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadedAngelRising/pseuds/JadedAngelRising
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peyton Sawyer finally found what she never knew she wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I Never Knew I Always Wanted- Leyton

**Author's Note:**

> {A/N: So, here’s the Leyton version of the “What I Never Knew I Always Wanted” one-shot. Like I said in the Brulian one since song-fics are no longer allowed if you want the full effect listen to “What I never knew I always wanted” by Carrie Underwood while reading! I hope you like it, and if you do please review! Because reviews are love and keep me motivated. Love ya, ~Jaded}

Peyton Sawyer had always hated the idea of marriage, and certainly didn't want to think about the hassle of planning a wedding. So, naturally she had never been one to think of dressing in that dreaded white dress, and she was happy with that until Lucas Scott happened.

He had kind of just barged into her life one day, and, she found she was happy to let him stay. Almost like a prince, but she had never been looking for one of those they were too perfect. But Lucas wasn't perfect, he was imperfect in that way that made him perfect to her.

So, of course when her asked her to marry him, although she had always run from the idea she couldn't tell him no. And that brought them here, to this beautiful alter with Haley officiating and all their friends and family there to celebrate with them. She never thought she would be here. 

And even though she secretly still didn't completely like the idea with Lucas she knew it was right. So, they were married, and strangely enough that brought a feeling of wholeness to her. Not in the sense that she needed a man to complete her. 

Just that she never really realized how much she wanted to marry Lucas to have that degree of permanency. It was almost as if his love was replacing all the years that she had felt unloved, and unwanted, healing her soul in a way she didn't even know she needed.

Peyton Sawyer had definitely never pictured herself singing lullabies, she honestly didn't like children when she was younger. It wasn't that she hated them, she just felt indifferent towards them and the many smells, sounds, and noises they constantly seemed to make.

And then, she was pregnant… And suddenly, maybe those lullabies didn't seem so bad. She still felt indifferent toward children, but she loved this baby, and when she found out her life was in danger she worried immensely about leaving it behind without her.

But, they both made it through. And now, Peyton sits with her darling Sawyer in the quiet, surrounded by darkness. Watching this little girl steal every bit of her heart with Lucas’s amazing blue eyes, such a sweet surprise that was. She realized then, that she was holding exactly what she never knew she always wanted.

Life hadn't been kind to Peyton Sawyer, but it had definitely shown her what she needed, and who she was meant to be. And she was so thankful everyday now, that Lucas and Sawyer were what filled her soul with such amazing love.

Peyton Sawyer had never thought about dressing in white, or pictured herself singing lullabies… but Peyton Scott sure was loving every minute of it.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: And that was the Leyton version of the “What I Never Knew I Always Wanted” one-shot. I tried to keep Peyton as close to character as possible, but I know some OOC-ness is always present in my stories. I hope you liked it, and if you did review because reviews are love and keep me motivated! Love ya, ~Jaded}


End file.
